The invention relates to a surgical clip, in particular for use as an implant, wherein use as an aneurysm clip has outstanding importance here.
Surgical clips are known that have two clip arms and a resiliently flexible element which connects the two clip arms to each other at one of their ends.
The two clip arms each have a first free end, these first free ends being held parallel to and in contact with each other with a predetermined closing force by the resiliently flexible element when the clip is in a rest position, and a second end opposite the free end, these second ends being held on the resiliently flexible element.
Between their first, free end and second end, the clip arms each have sections configured to cross each other. The clip can be transferred from the rest position to an application position by the second ends being gripped with a tool, in particular a clip application forceps, and approximated to each other against the spring force of the resiliently flexible element.
An essential parameter of the surgical clips is their closing force: it must be precisely set and also, in particular if the surgical clip is used as an implant, be maintained on a permanent basis.
Therefore, the surgical clips of the kind mentioned at the outset are precisely set as to their closing force in an elaborate process and require high precision with tolerances that are partly in the range of a hundredth of a millimeter. Only in this way can a reproducible closing pattern of the clips be achieved.
In order not to stress the resiliently flexible element beyond the elastic range when applying the clips, clip application forceps that are suited to the different clips are provided, said clip application forceps being configured such that overstretching the clip and thus deforming the clip beyond the elastic range cannot occur. This can be accomplished for example by limiting the closing angle of the forceps. Different clips require clip application forceps specifically adapted for those clips.
With the clips of different closing force requiring differently configured clip application forceps, there is the danger of the application forceps being accidentally interchanged, with the risk of a clip being opened too far and the resiliently flexible element undergoing plastic deformation. This would reduce the designated closing force of the clip, and this may pose a great danger to the patient in whom such an implant has been implanted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical clip which is easy to handle and is nonetheless safely useable as an implant.